1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to nucleic acid molecules encoding FGF21 mutant polypeptides, FGF21 mutant polypeptides, pharmaceutical compositions comprising FGF21 mutant polypeptides, and methods for treating metabolic disorders using such nucleic acids, polypeptides, or pharmaceutical compositions.
2. Background of the Invention
FGF21 is a secreted polypeptide that belongs to a subfamily of fibroblast growth factors (FGFs) that includes FGF19, FGF21, and FGF23 (Itoh et al., 2004, Trend Genet. 20: 563-69). FGF21 is an atypical FGF in that it is heparin independent and functions as a hormone in the regulation of glucose, lipid, and energy metabolism.
FGF21 was isolated from a liver cDNA library as a hepatic secreted factor. It is highly expressed in liver and pancreas and is the only member of the FGF family to be primarily expressed in liver. Transgenic mice overexpressing FGF21 exhibit metabolic phenotypes of slow growth rate, low plasma glucose and triglyceride levels, and an absence of age-associated type 2 diabetes, islet hyperplasia, and obesity. Pharmacological administration of recombinant FGF21 protein in rodent and primate models results in normalized levels of plasma glucose, reduced triglyceride and cholesterol levels, and improved glucose tolerance and insulin sensitivity. In addition, FGF21 reduces body weight and body fat by increasing energy expenditure, physical activity, and metabolic rate. Experimental research provides support for the pharmacological administration of FGF21 for the treatment of type 2 diabetes, obesity, dyslipidemia, and other metabolic conditions or disorders in humans.
Human FGF21 has a short half-life in vivo. In mice, the half-life of human FGF21 is 1 to 2 hours, and in cynomolgus monkeys, the half-life is 2.5 to 3 hours. In developing an FGF21 protein for use as a therapeutic in the treatment of type 2 diabetes, an increase in half-life would be desirable. FGF21 proteins having an enhanced half-life would allow for less frequent dosing of patients being administered the protein. Such proteins are described herein.